Many electronic devices in use today are powered by a battery system. Such systems often provide a battery compartment that provides space for multiple batteries to be inserted into individual slots. When each slot contains a battery, the battery system completes an electrical circuit that allows the device to be powered. However, many devices fail to power properly when one or more of the battery slots are empty or contains a battery with insufficient power, rendering the device unusable.